A Compromising Position
by Saber Wing
Summary: Sesshomaru was much crueler than even he had suspected.


_**Author's Note: **_I've been meaning to write this forever, and I finally have. My first Inuyasha fanfiction ^_^

There are spoilers ahead, so beware. I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters. Not that anyone cares, because I highly doubt the creator would come after me for this. As a good friend of mine once said, sue me. You won't get much

On with the story!

**A Compromising Position**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

For once, Inuyasha's life couldn't possibly get any better. At least, _he _thought so. Usually he would be the first one to expect something to go wrong, but right now, he could honestly say he was blissed-out.

Ever since Naraku's defeat and the disappearance of the Sacred Jewel, things had been steadily getting better. At least, if you didn't count the years he had lived without Kagome. He avoided thinking about that whenever possible though, because damn it all, that had been worse than any hell he would ever have to endure. Not that he had to admit it, of course.

He had just come back to the village after a day of demon slaying with Miroku, who had already gone home to Sango and their children. Though the demons were small fries and hardly enough to keep him from getting rusty, he was kind of glad for that. For the first time, he felt as if his body and mind were finally at peace.

Quickly, he walked toward the home that he shared with Kagome; to his slight disappointment, he saw her nowhere in sight. Probably still with Kaede, learning about different herbs as well as the other duties priestesses held.

Deciding he might as well get some sleep before she came back, Inuyasha stepped forward, swept the flimsy door out of his way – and gazed upon the most horrifying sight he had ever known. Eyes bugging out, mouth dropping open in shock, the half-demon made a low, guttural noise deep in his throat; instantly, the urge to gag was almost too much to take.

Lying upon his bed was his brother Sesshomaru, completely naked next to an equally nude Rin, who was fast asleep. His eyes lazily flickered toward Inuyasha, passed over him with something that resembled disinterest, and went back to staring at the girl's bare back. He then resumed idly toying with a strand of Rin's hair, fixating on it as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

After almost another full minute of sputtering and twitching on Inuyasha's part, he was finally able to get enough oxygen to his brain to realize that he should come up with some kind of response.

"Sesshomaru! W-What the hell are you doing in _my _bed with that girl?!"

Grudgingly, the youkai swung his topaz eyes back to his half-brother, seeming almost bored. "It was here. I need no other reason."

"You bastard! That's all you can say? Damn it all, you don't have the right! It's mine, okay? Mine! Besides, how old is she anyway? That's sick!" Inuyasha screeched. There was no way he could list everything he was feeling right now, but disgusted and traumatized were right up there at the top.

"She has reached her sixteenth year. It is customary for human women to mate as soon as they are able to bear children, is it not? I've waited long enough," he replied, silver hair flowing around him as he shifted on the bed. _His _bed. Sesshomaru had done a lot of terrible things to him over the years, but this topped them all. This was the last straw. He was going to murder him.

"Let's take this outside, you nasty freak! I'll kill you, I swear it!"

"I could swear I've heard those same words from you on another occasion. Perhaps I am mistaken, since I am clearly still here. The great Inuyasha could never fail, could he?" his brother drawled, sarcasm evident in his tone, along with that ever-present hint of contempt.

By now, Inuyasha was fuming with pent up rage, while at the same time fighting the urge to throw up. Hoping furiously that he wasn't blushing, he averted his eyes, thinking this was way more of Sesshomaru than he had ever wanted to see. Not to mention, he felt like an ass for seeing this young women naked. He'd known her since she was a little girl!

"Could you throw a sheet over her or something? Urgh, you're disgusting. You probably did this without her permission too. What are you trying to do, get her pregnant? That would be ironic, seeing as you despise half-demons!"

"I need not justify myself to you. Rin was willing enough. I don't care about anything else." Sesshomaru shrugged, unconcerned and completely unmoved. That really pissed him off. How was this guy so damn stoic about everything?

Just as Inuyasha was seriously contemplating dragging him out of his bed by all that long hair of his, Rin stirred, rolling over to bury her face in Sesshomaru's bare chest. Her raven black hair easily flowed all the way down to her hips, and, not noticing Inuyasha, she slipped her slender arms around his waist. Horror escalating, Inuyasha watched as the girl leaned up to kiss his neck. He had never wanted to run from anything as much as he did right now, yet somehow he was frozen in place.

"My Lord…you're so strong. I knew you'd be amazing, what with your skills with a sword, plus your stamina. I have dreamed of this day…" Rin said, voice dreamy. As she trailed off, she sighed with contentment, snuggling into Sesshomaru sleepily. At that moment, something flickered in his brother's gaze, and Inuyasha didn't like what he saw there at all. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it looked like he was silently laughing.

He should leave now. He _really should. _Just turn around and walk….

He never got the chance to finish that thought. Inuyasha stopped thinking anything coherent at all as Sesshomaru locked eyes with him, his lips turning up slightly at the corners. A shiver ran violently up and down his spine. Sesshomaru was _smiling. _Oh no. This couldn't be good. He was looking _way _too happy over there.

Without another second's hesitation, Sesshomaru set his fingertips lightly upon Rin's pale cheek, that evil little smile adorning his lips every step of the way. He caressed her bare flesh lightly, gently. Down her arm, her stomach, her hips…down, down, until...

This was _not _happening. This was _not _happening…. _Son of a bitch, don't touch her there! Damn it, why is this happening to me?!_

His fingers continued to trail a path down her body, and she moaned as he caressed her naked flesh. Just when he thought he could take no more, as he tried to force himself to move his frozen legs, Sesshomaru did the unthinkable. Inuyasha had always known he was bold, but _this?_

With a sneer in Inuyasha's direction, he slowly let his hand slip between her legs until…

"No! Stop, stop, I give! Damn it all, Sesshomaru!"

Startled, Rin whipped her head in his direction, a furious red blush rising to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha? Oh my Lord, is it time for that already?" she asked, gazing innocently up at her lover.

He had a feeling this was going to be another bad move, but he couldn't help himself. What else could go wrong, anyway?

"Time for what?" Inuyasha asked, his voice high pitched and, he had to admit, laced with fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you might like to see how we do it so you can learn how to love Kagome properly. He says you could use the help, because you are incompetent in that area. Would you like to watch us when we go again?" Rin asked, averting her eyes; embarrassed, but truly wanting to help.

Inuyasha stopped thinking altogether. He stopped thinking, stopped breathing, and stopped caring. He could feel himself weaving like a drunken man as he lost control of his muscles, could feel it the moment his eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head. More humiliated than he ever had been in his life, yet unable to stop it, Inuyasha fell over in a dead faint, lapsing into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru's snickering and Rin's startled gasp were the last things he heard before he sunk into sweet oblivion.

When he came to, Kagome and the others were there; just his luck, Sesshomaru was gone. They all thought it was _hilarious. _Inuyasha was just pissed. He was going to rip Sesshomaru into tiny little bite-sized pieces the next time he saw him. If he'd despised the guy before, he hated him with a burning passion now. In spite of everything the man had done to him over the years, it all paled in comparison to this.

Sesshomaru was much crueler than even he had suspected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm laughing right now. Poor Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, you naughty boy ;)

I wish I was Rin right now, I really do XD. Thanks for reading! See the little button down there? Click, click? Please? Reviews are always cool ^_^


End file.
